Entre Hades e Apolo
by Mei-senpai
Summary: A vida de Kise Ryouta virou de cabeça para baixo. Todos os seus paradigmas são destruídos quando é introduzido ao fantástico mundo dos Madararui - um mundo selvagem e animalesco do qual ele mesmo faz parte. Nesse estranho universo, homens engravidam e ele é uma espécie de celebridade à qual todos querem fertilizar. Aokise, Kagakuro. Mpreg. Baseado em Sex Pistols de Tarako Kotobuki.
1. Como Abelhas e Mel

**Manos, queria chegar pra dizer que sejam carinhosos com meu novo bebê. Passei anos sem publicar nada embora tenha várias coisas escritas aqui, e agora me aventuro em KnB quando sempre fui uma total Naruto-maníaca. Bem, basicamente é um AoKise com KagaKuro e talvez alguns outros casais adiante...Me inspirei em Sex Pistols da Tarako Kotobuki, um dos melhores mangás yaoi de todos os tempos, na minha opinião. Claro que não tenho a habilidade e nem a capacidade criativa de Fujimaki-sensei ou de Tarako-sensei, mas aqui vai o meu melhor...Escrevo essa fanfic há dois anos com muito carinho e espero que alguém leia essa criaturinha. Por favor alguém manda uma review pra eu saber que não estou sozinha no mundo.**

 **Valeu! S2**

 _"- Citações passadas"_

 _Ênfase ou Flashback_

 **Comentários da autora.**

 **XxXxX**

Garotas murmuravam nos corredores. Meninos saiam do caminho, irritados. E todos murmuravam. Quando Kise Ryouta chegava, era o que acontecia.

O mundo parecia parar.

Ele era um garoto normal, mas não comum. Os olhos eram cintilantes como âmbares, os cabelos dourados como o mais puro ouro e rosto de uma harmonia que não poderia ser descrita como nada além de angelical – senão divina. Não era à toa que com dezessete anos mal completos Ryouta já era um modelo razoavelmente bem-pago e famoso. A sua beleza era quase indescritível.

Todas as meninas soltavam risadinhas, coravam, sorriam quando ele passava. E não só porque ele era bonito, mas porque era gentil, educado simpático com todos. Até mesmo quem o odiava não conseguia odiar tanto assim. Kise era como um raio de sol, aliás, o próprio sol. Ele era uma espécie de Apolo vivo, um ícone tanto pelo visual como pela personalidade. E talvez fosse por isso que ele era tão amado e odiado ao mesmo tempo.

Decerto, ele não era uma pessoa que se encontra todos os dias.

Após alguns segundos de sua marcha pelo corredor, que aos seus pés mais parecia um tapete vermelho, foi parado na entrada de sua sala de aula. Um grupo de garotas sorria à sua espera, entre risadinhas e piadas bobas. As outras meninas as olhavam com desprezo, mas os rapazes, de longe, cochichavam encantados com sua beleza.

\- Kise-kun. – Uma delas chamou confiante. Tinha cabelos curtos tingidos da cor do mel, lábios carnudos, pele pálida e um agradável sorriso somado a um corpo delineado que lhe dava o título de beldade do colégio. – Parabéns pelo último editorial. Eu dei uma olhada. Você está simplesmente _maravilhoso!_

\- Arigatou. – Ele retribuiu, com um sorriso gigante.

\- Nee – Outra delas, uma com cabelos negros longos e brilhantes, rosto maquiado e sedutora inquiriu. – Vamos ao karaokê hoje, Kise-kun? Sempre quis ver como você fica com um microfone na mão...Deve ser bastante _tentador._

E todas elas deram risadinhas.

\- Talvez não seja uma boa ideia, meninas. Eu tenho estado muito cansado ultimamente, por conta dos ensaios...talvez seja melhor descansar por hoje.

\- Aaaah, não nos negue, Kise-kun. – A terceira e última garota do grupo disse. Ela tinha pele bronzeada, cabelos castanhos escuros e seios protuberantes. Seu jeito era provocante, e ela mirava Ryouta como se ele fosse sua próxima presa ou algo do tipo.

\- Talvez não seja...

\- Vamos Kise-kun. – Uma delas insistiu. – Você não vai deixar três garotas saírem sozinhas de um karaokê tarde da noite podendo acompanhá-las, certo? Não seria nada cavalheiresco...

E ele abriu a boca para responder. Nenhum som saiu. A loira sorriu vitoriosa.

\- Ótimo. – Ela celebrou. – _Matta ashita,_ Kise-kun.

\- E-Eh! E-Esperem eu não disse que...!

\- Estaremos esperando. – A morena disse, enquanto se afastava. Aos poucos, elas passavam pelo corredor, deixando-os para trás enquanto os meninos pelo caminho assobiavam e até mesmo rosnavam como animais famintos quando elas passavam. É, para Kise já estava bem claro que tipo de garotas elas eram.

\- Algo errado, Kise-kun?

\- UWAHH! – O garoto não pôde evitar o grito assustado. Ao seu lado, um jovem de idade semelhante estendia-se inerte e num silêncio fantasmagórico. Ele era baixinho, tinha pele extremamente pálida e cabelos de um azul celeste que tinha o exato tom de seus próprios olhos, que pareciam grandes buracos de céu. Talvez fosse pela baixa estatura, pela magreza ou por qualquer outra coisa, mas o rapazinho parecia algo extremamente frágil. Como se tocá-lo pudesse fazer como se desmanchasse. E talvez fosse exatamente por isso, por ele parecer tão pequeno e frágil que ele era dotado de uma estranha falta de presença que fazia com que as pessoas facilmente o perdessem de vista e se surpreendessem com sua chegada, de modo que ele tinha ficado conhecido como " o menino sombra" ou "fantasminha". Era o melhor amigo de Kise, ou pelo menos era o que Ryouta achava. Enquanto o loiro costumava chamá-lo por apelidos carinhosos e por vezes infantis, além de mimá-lo e praticamente dirigir-lhe declarações de amor, Kuroko o tratava com uma enorme frieza, dotada de um desprezo decerto um pouco sádico.

As pessoas não entendiam porque alguém brilhante como Kise podia se aproximar de alguém insignificante como Tetsuya. Sinceramente, o próprio Ryouta também não. O que sentia por Kuroko era algo simplesmente inexplicável, uma espécie de magnetismo, atração fatal. Não que ele fosse gay, não mesmo, mas é que Kurokocchi parecia ser exatamente seu oposto, talvez. Era como se ele fosse uma espécie de coelhinho fofinho que Kise tinha a necessidade de proteger, ou algo do tipo.

\- Pare de me assustar Kurokocchi! –Ele choramingou. – Você é tão malvado!

E quem olhasse cuidadosamente veria que talvez, por uma fração de segundo, um sorrisinho diabólico tivesse surgido na face de Tetsuya.

Mas provavelmente era só impressão.

\- Gomen, Kise-kun.- Ele disse, polidamente como sempre. Kuroko costumava falar como se eles ainda estivessem no Japão feudal, às vezes. O garoto costumava ser assustadoramente formal.

\- Nee, Kurokocchi! Por que não vamos ao karaokê hoje? Aquelas meninas da classe D estavam me chamando...você não acha que seria divertido?!

\- Não.

\- Kurokocchi! Você é tão mau!

\- Gomen, Kise-kun. Mas tenho que estudar para as provas.

\- Mas ainda falta uma semana!

\- Preciso manter minhas notas, Kise-kun. Me desculpe.

E então Ryouta calou-se. Na verdade, a razão pela qual Kise e Kuroko andavam juntos, sempre tão diferentes, era porque Ryouta tinha um coração grande demais.

E porque Kuroko era bolsista.

Aquela não era uma escola para muitos. Apesar de muitos estudantes serem descomprometidos, era uma das melhores - e mais caras - de Tókio. Uma porção da elite japonesa estudava ali, e isso incluía o próprio Kise, cuja família de uma longa linhagem de grandes advogados e juristas lhe garantia uma pomposa conta bancária. Mas não era o caso de Testuya.

Kuroko era filho de um trabalhador assalariado e de uma dona de casa. Filho único de uma comum família japonesa, não tinha dinheiro para arcar com os grandes custos da escola, mas ele gostava de estudar. Não que fosse um gênio, mas era muito esforçado. E portanto, conseguira uma bolsa no colégio. Mas não era como se o vissem com bons olhos...não, não o viam.

Talvez fosse por ele ter a compleição frágil, ou talvez pela estranha falta de presença, mas Kise achava que em maior parte, pela situação econômica inferior. Seja lá o que fosse, o fato era que Kuroko não era bem-visto naquele colégio. As outras pessoas olhavam para ele com um desprezo e Kise não poderia fazer nada além de acolhê-lo. Ele tinha um coração gigante, de modo que a primeira coisa que fez quando percebeu a situação complexa de seu colega foi ficar amigo de Kuroko o mais rápido que pudera. A principio, tudo tinha sido como uma espécie de caridade: acolher o coitadinho. Mas depois de um fatídico dia foi que Kise tinha começado a idolatrá-lo.

Mais uma vez Ryouta tinha ido até ele no recreio, acolhê-lo com sua simpatia e caridade, quando com uma sinceridade assustadora, o rapaz lhe disse:

 _"Kise-kun, eu admiro suas intenções. Mas eu não sou um coitado. Sou só um bolsista"._

Depois daquele dia, Kise nunca mais fora o mesmo. Pedira mil desculpas a Kuroko, porque aprendeu que no fundo, enquanto tentava ser diferente de todos os idiotas da sua escola, que menosprezavam a capacidade de Tetsuya por acharem que ele era um coitadinho, tinha sido pior. Ele tinha tido a certeza de Kuroko era realmente um coitadinho e tratado-o como tal.

Talvez tivesse dali nascido a admiração doentia do loiro pelo outro rapaz.

Pela primeira vez na vida, alguém tinha feito Kise perceber o quanto era idiota. E ele seria eternamente grato, porque se não fosse por Kuroko, ele não teria percebido a sua própria hipocrisia e continuaria a ser um otário.

Bem, talvez ele continuasse sendo um. Só não percebia...

\- Me desculpe, Kurokocchi. Mas eu realmente não queria ir...aquelas meninas não parecem ser muito confiáveis.

\- Você está sendo preconceituoso, Kise-kun. – Kuroko censurou com um rosto estático – Só porque elas têm fama de serem uma coisa, não significa que o são.

\- Eh? Fama? De quê?

\- Você realmente é uma pessoa lenta, Kise-kun.

\- Kurokocchi! Não seja mau!

E então Kise sentiu algo quase que arrancando seu ombro.

\- Olha por onde anda. – Um garoto alto, mais alto do que o próprio Kise resmungou. Ele andava pelos corredores com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, e as pessoas abriam caminho para ele passar, mas ao contrário de Kise, elas não o faziam por respeito. E sim por medo.

O nome era Aomine Daiki. Um garoto também do segundo ano, grosso, agressivo e extremamente arrogante que era conhecido por todos por ter dormido com as garotas mais bonitas do colégio e por descartar uma por uma, como se fossem bonecas de plástico. Tinha pele bem morena, cabelos muito negros e olhos de um azul profundo como o alto mar. Não se interessava por nada além dele mesmo, de esculpir os próprios músculos na academia e humilhar outros garotos na quadra de esportes. Era um estúpido. Kise o odiava.

\- Eu estava aqui primeiro. – O loiro resmungou em resposta. O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Está me desafiando, _modelete_? – Ele inquiriu com deboche, os dentes brancos e alinhados se abrindo num sorriso cheio de escárnio.

\- Aomine-kun. – Kuroko chamou, logo abaixo dos dois. Ele era tão baixinho perto dos dois gigantes que era como se Kise e Aomine estivessem em andares acima dele. – Não vamos brigar.

\- Não se meta nisso, Tetsu. – O de pele morena reclamou. Kise não gostava do jeito que ele chamava Kuroko. Sabia que eles tinham sido amigos no primário, mas também sabia que o apelido infantil não se devia a alguma espécie de carinho remanescente, e sim ao deboche.

\- Aomine. – Uma quarta voz chamou. Atrás deles, estava um garoto também de pele morena, mas não tão morena como a de Aomine, cabelos espetados e vermelhos e rosto selvagem e um tanto misterioso. Ele era tão alto quanto Daiki, e os músculos eram tão protuberantes sob uniforme que se podia presumir que seu corpo provavelmente era tão atlético e definido quanto o do próprio Daiki. Kise arqueou uma sobrancelha. As semelhanças eram um tanto óbvias. Seriam eles parentes?

\- Me deixe em paz, Kagami. – Ele resmungou. – Eu vou ensinar a esse modelinho idiota uma boa lição.

\- Então vamos resolver isso agora mesmo! – Kise disse rangendo os dentes e se aproximando de Aomine, que sorriu com certo escárnio. Kuroko segurou-lhe pela cintura.

\- Não faça nada precipitado por favor, Kise-kun.

 _\- Oh, man._ Não seja tão idiota! – O ruivo resmungou já impaciente. Daiki pestanejou. – Deixa o cara. O sinal já tocou faz um tempo. Vamos logo.

\- Hum. – E o moreno abriu um sorriso debochado. – Sorte dele, esse macaco estúpido.

E Kise arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ouvira muitas coisas na vida, mas ser chamado de macaco, especialmente por Aomine, era novidade.

\- Macaco?! – Ele inquiriu irritado.

\- Humpf. – O gigante de cabelos negros grunhiu. Naquela hora, Kise percebeu como aquele ruivo estranho mirava Kuroko de relance, com uma certa curiosidade. Espera. Ele tinha percebido Kuroko? – Você não entenderia, de qualquer maneira. Vamos logo, Kagami.

E os dois andaram corredor adiante, as pessoas abrindo passagem, amedrontadas. Também, pudera. Não bastasse os dois serem maiores que armários, ainda pareciam extremamente antipáticos. E embora Kise odiasse admitir, ele mesmo não gostaria muito de ficar no caminho deles.

\- Eu acho que aquele é o primo de Aomine-kun. Ouvi dizer que ele chegou ao colégio esses dias.

\- Eh? Primo? Não é à toa que se parecem tanto...

\- Dizem que ele viveu nos Estados Unidos por muito tempo. Se não me engano, o nome é Kagami Taiga. – Kuroko comentou, o rosto sem emoções como sempre.

\- Oh...bem, deve ser outro idiota! Vamos deixar eles de lado, Kurokocchi. O sensei já deve estar chegado na sala. É melhor entrar.

\- Hai, Kise-kun.

\- Por sinal, Kurocchi, como você descobre essas coisas? – O loiro inquiriu, virando-se para o espaço onde estivera Tetsuya, e que agora estava vazio.

\- Por aí. – A voz disse, atrás de Kise, que deu um pequeno salto assustado.

\- Kurokocchi! – O loiro choramingou. – Pare de me assustar assim!

E Kuroko apenas abriu um pequeno e discreto sorriso malicioso, por uma fração de segundo. Oh, realmente havia pequenas diversões pelas quais a vida valia a pena...

\- Me desculpe, Kise-kun. Não foi a intenção.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Já passava das oito da noite e Kise não poderia estar mais desconfortável.

Às vezes tinha que admitir que Kuroko tinha razão. Ele tinha que aprender a dizer "não" mais vezes. Ao seu lado, as meninas de mais cedo se sentavam no apertado sofá vermelho da sala de karaokê alugada. Depois de vários rounds de músicas, as quais Kise cantara com certo desgosto, elas tinham partido para um jogo de perguntas e respostas um tanto inusitado. A princípio, Ryouta tinha percebido que elas tinham segundas intenções óbvias, mas tinha pensado que poderia driblá-las. Talvez fingisse que recebia uma ligação, que estavam querendo falar com ele da agência de modelos, que tinha que ir embora. Mas aquelas meninas eram impossíveis. Não o deixavam em paz sequer um minuto.

\- Nee, Kise-kun, qual seria a sua profissão se você não fosse modelo? – Uma delas inquiriu com um sorriso brilhante. Talvez o cansaço estivesse fazendo Ryouta ver coisas, mas podia jurar que ela estava empinando os seios em sua direção, e de propósito.

\- Hum...eu acho que seria um piloto de avião.

\- Ah...Pilotos são tão _sexy_! – Uma delas comentou. – O uniforme é realmente um charme...você ficaria lindo em um deles.

\- Não seja boba. – Outra delas comentou. – Kise-kun já é lindo de qualquer jeito.

E todas elas deram risadinhas. Kise começava a sentir-se encabulado.

\- Meninas, talvez devêssemos ir embora. – Ele comentou, um pouco nervoso. – Eu estou ficando um pouco cansado. "E assustado!" pensou.

\- Nee, mas a coisa só ficou boa agora. – A de cabelos curtos cor-de-mel comentou. Kise teve para si por um instante que ela parecia uma leoa o cercando como uma presa a ser capturada. – Você por acaso gosta de uniformes, Kise-kun?

\- Eh? Sim...mas...por que a pergunta?

\- Eu só estava pensando se você gosta mais de uniformes ou da _ausência_ deles. – Ela insinuou, com um sorrisinho capcioso. Ryouta engoliu seco.

\- Engolindo seco, Kise-kun? – A de cabelos pretos brilhantes inquiriu, oferecendo-lhe uma latinha de refrigerante já aberta. – Você devia tomar um gole.

E o loiro o fez, mais por nervosismo do que por qualquer outra coisa. Ele geralmente sabia lidar com todo o tipo de gente, mas aquelas garotas eram problema. Ele tinha que dar o fora dali.

\- Meninas... – começou, depois de um pigarro. – Eu realmente acho que eu deveria ir embora agora.

\- Por que? – A de cabelos castanhos e pele morena inquiriu, enquanto se aproximava dele, ficando mais próxima no pequeno sofá vermelho.

\- Ah...Eu...Eu realmente entendi o que vocês querem e...Me desculpem, meninas, mas eu não vejo vocês dessa forma. Nós podemos ser amigos, mas esse é o limite ao qual quero chegar com vocês.

\- Podemos ser _amigos com benefícios_. – A morena disse. – Você sabe, não gostamos de fazer uma de cada vez, Kise-kun. Gostamos de fazer tudo em grupo, somos muito próximas. Você não quer se juntar a nós nessa brincadeirinha?

E Ryouta arregalou os olhos. Era seu limite.

Estabanado, levantou-se depois de pegar sua bolsa que estava no chão, e mirou a porta, tentando ir até ela. Então, para sua própria surpresa, tropeçou e caiu no chão, depois de sentir as pernas fraquejarem por alguns instantes. As garotas riram maldosas e divertidas enquanto ele tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia.

\- Nee, Ma-chan, você não acha que colocou demais no refrigerante?

\- Quem liga, Saki-chan...Assim o efeito é mais rápido...

\- Mas...o... – E Kise realmente tentava falar. Mas de repente não conseguia. Sentia a língua presa, o corpo mole que não o obedecia, e de repente algo doloroso subir-lhe entre as pernas.

\- Devo dizer boa noite Cinderela ou olá Viagra? – A de cabelos cor de mel perguntou maldosa. As outras gargalharam. – Estivemos tentando conseguir você há um bom tempo, Kise-kun. Mas você sempre nos rejeita...Então vamos pegar o que queremos a força.

\- Vo...c...hummm! – Ele apenas grunhiu. Não conseguia falar, não conseguia se mexer. O corpo dele não o obedecia de forma alguma. As garotas riram com escárnio.

\- Alguém tire as calças dele. Vamos ver o que é isso precioso que ele tem entre as penas.

\- Nee, meninas...vocês não acham que o pescoço dele está ficando um pouco inchado?

\- Ah, que bobagem! Isso é só impressão...

\- Não...realmente, eu estou vendo também! Olha, ele está ficando vermelho!

 _\- K-Kami-sama!_

\- Meu Deus, i-isso é...Meu céus, o que está acontecendo com ele?! O que é isso?! O que é isso?!

\- Eu acho que ele não está respirando!

Kise sentia o pescoço inchar mais e mais a cada instante. Queria gritar, chamar ajuda, berrar, rugir, qualquer coisa. Mas o corpo não respondia, e rapidamente respirar ficava mais difícil e improvável, uma dor emocional indescritível juntando-se à agonia física e fazendo-lhe derramar lágrimas pelos cantos dos olhos esbugalhados.

Ele não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo. O mundo ficou borrado, e ele ouviu gritos e alguém correndo em direção a ele, uma espécie de sirene, alguém com um tubo que mirava em direção ao seu pescoço, gente falando alto, apitos que pareciam de máquinas. O mundo parecia difuso, o tempo já não tinha transcendência e ele não entendia, não ouvia, não sentia mais nada.

E então, tudo ficou escuro.

Ao fim de tudo, houve uma luz branca. Tudo estava enevoado. Se fosse um ensaio fotográfico ou um comercial, Kise apostaria que alguém tinha ligado a máquina de gelo seco para conseguir efeitos especiais, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que aquilo _não era_ gelo seco.

Estava num longo corredor. Enorme. Não tinha nada ao seu redor além de paredes brancas – que de alguma forma não pareciam paredes. E ele estava nú. Mas não parecia se importar. Não fazia frio e nem calor. Não fazia nada. Tudo o que ele sentia era nada. A sensação que tinha era de estar num enorme vazio branco e esfumaçado, perdido e confuso, sem saber como e o que fazer.

Andou sem guia por vários minutos, seguindo pelo corredor gigante. Enfim, viu as paredes terminarem e uma espécie de infinito branco surgiu a sua volta. Não havia nada e nem ninguém ali. Parecia uma espécie de oceano, mas não tinha água. Não tinha nada. Nem horizonte, nem o final, nem o começo, nem ninguém, nem barulho, nem nada. Absolutamente nada. Apenas um agoniante infinito que nunca terminava, um branco eterno e sem fim.

\- Alguém está aí?! – Ele berrou, confuso e angustiado. – Por favor! Eu não quero morrer! Por favor! Alguém me ajude...alguém!

Lágrimas começaram a descer-lhe pelo rosto. Ele pensou em correr, em gritar mais alto, em espernear, mas chegou à conclusão de que tudo seria inútil. Não havia ninguém ali. E ele não poderia ser ouvido. Na verdade, estava em meio ao nada, e sabia disso. Seria essa a eternidade? Então era isso o que acontecia quando as pessoas morriam? Elas ficavam sozinhas no nada? E para sempre?

E _nada?_

Em meio a angústias, ele ajoelhou-se no chão e agarrou o próprio peito, começando a rezar todas as preces que conhecia. Não queria ser deixado e nem esquecido. E, sobretudo, não queria morrer. Não, não ainda...

De repente, viu um vulto surgir no horizonte. A princípio ficou assustado, mas depois percebeu que não havia razão para isso, afinal já estava morto. Nenhum mal maior poderia lhe acontecer.

E então a figura foi configurando-se, de forma que aos poucos mostrou-se realmente parecia de um homem. Nervoso, Kise imaginava se o conhecia. Era um velho, que como ele não vestia nada além da própria pele. A estatura era elevada, os cabelos brancos e ralos estavam penteados para trás, e o rosto ocidental com olhos azuis gentis que o miravam acompanhados de um sorriso tenro lhe deixaram bem claro que aquele homem o conhecia de algum lugar. Kise só não sabia de onde. Então ele pareceu se tocar de algo extraordinário, quando um estalo lhe veio à mente:

\- ' _Boo-chan_?! É você?!

E o velho apenas sorria. Kise não podia acreditar. Era seu avô, um canadense que vivera no Japão por muitos anos e que morrera um ano antes de Kise nascer. Ryouta já o tinha visto em fotos diversas vezes, mas nunca vivo. Ou seria mais adequado dizer _ao_ vivo?

\- ' _Boo-chan_! – Ele exclamou bobo e pasmo, ao mesmo tempo. – Eu não acredito! O senhor...O senhor veio me buscar?!

E o velho nada disse. Apenas continuava a mirá-lo com os olhos gentis.

\- ' _Boo-chan_ , o senhor talvez não me conheça, mas eu sou Ryouta! Sou seu neto! Eu o conheço, o senhor está em todas as fotos da família, sentimos muito a sua falta...Minha mãe sempre nos conta as suas histórias...

E o velho sequer se mexeu.

\- _'Boo-chan_! - Kise começou a chorar, contorcendo-se com uma careta infantil. – Não em deixe aqui!

E desta vez o velho sorriu.

Kise levantou-se, imaginando que talvez se o acompanhasse, fossem a algum lugar interessante. O céu, o inferno, o que fosse. Ryouta não aguentava mais ficar naquele solitário vazio branco; estava prestes a enlouquecer.

Então, para a sua surpresa, uma luz dourada começou a emanar do velho. Era forte como o sol poente que obrigou Ryouta a fechar os olhos lacrimejantes. Assim que os orbes cor-de-mel abriram-se de novo, a sua surpresa foi instantânea. No lugar do bom velhinho, havia um cão de grande estatura, pelos longos e cintilantes, com uma imponência assustadoramente grande. Kise piscou várias vezes, sem entender, e tentando imaginar que animal era aquele. Era um cão...ou um lobo? Pacia um lobo, mas ele não tinha certeza – não se lembrava de lobos com pintas de leopardo pelo corpo.

Espere.

O que era aquilo?

Parecia um lobo selvagem, grande e imponente, mas ao mesmo tempo o bicho era esguio, o rabo longo e balançante, a pele repleta de pintas exóticas, pintas que não eram de caninos, mas sim de leopardo. Kise ficou confuso. Então ele não estava morto nem vivo, mas delirando? Aquele bicho era realmente lindo, majestoso, mas era...irreal. Um lobo com pintas de leopardo? Kise continuou a mirá-lo confuso, e então a criatura permaneceu parada, mirando-o com orbes escancacarados. Kise o encarava de volta, e por um momento, foi como se uma luz branca saísse dos olhos do animal. E Kise sentiu uma dor estridente, como se tivesse levado uma facada no peito, uma dor dilacerante e descomunal que o fez cair no chão. E então, houve um grunhido alto, selvagem e assustador. Depois, o uivo que parecia nunca acabar.

Tudo mais uma vez ficou escuro.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A escuridão durou bastante tempo. Kise não saberia dizer o quanto, mas de alguma forma tinha a noção de que estivera por um bom período alheio à realidade. Sentiu a cabeça latejar com força, como se alguém o tivesse atingindo com uma barra de ferro no meio da nuca. Talvez tivessem. Ryouta não sabia o que tinha sido feito com ele depois do desmaio – e nem antes dele. Tudo o que se lembrava era de sentir o corpo amolecer e o mundo rodar depois de beber um pouco de um refrigerante estranho, provavelmente envenenado por aquelas três loucas. Ele sabia que elas eram problemáticas desde o início, sabia que não devia ir àquele karaokê. Mas tinha que ter o maldito coração gigante, a deficiência em negar coisas às pessoas. Maldita hora em que resolveu ser bonzinho, Kise pensou. Talvez, se fosse menos simpático e prestativo, não estivesse ali agora.

Bom, não restavam mais motivos para mágoas. Estava morto, todavia. Ressentir-se a respeito daquelas três almas infelizes não mudaria nada. Já tinha perdido a vida, e não é como se odiar alguém fosse fazê-lo ganhá-la de novo. Só esperava que elas tivessem levado uma lição e nunca mais tivessem a oportunidade de fazer algo como aquilo com ninguém. Que estivessem apodrecendo na cadeia, aquelas três vadias.

Imaginava o que viria agora. Depois de ver seu avô desconhecido e falecido transformar-se em luz dourada e depois nalguma espécie de lobo-leopardo, Ryouta concluíra que tudo poderia acontecer daqui pra frente, inclusive nada. A eternidade talvez fosse apenas isso: a visão contínua e assusatadora de ancestrais falecidos que, num ciclo infinito, emitiriam luzes coloridas e se transformariam em animais estranhos.

E tudo isso poderia ser associoado a dores musculares severas, pelo visto.

Morrer com certeza era um saco.

Então, ao fundo, um barulho de máquinas parecia se aproximar. A escuridão começava a parecer menos profunda, também. E Kise perdeu a consciência mais uma vez. Não se lembrava de nada, estava grogue e desorientado quando o mundo pareceu ganhar cores de novo; verde-morto, bege e branco de repente invadiram sua visão em imagens difusas e incompreensíveis. Ele enrugou as sobrancelhas e tentou coçar os olhos, mas sentiu os braços moles e pesados demais para isso. O som de máquinas ficou mais forte, e ele logo deparou-se com o som de seus batimentos cardíacos sendo marcados por um monitor. Vozes familiares estavam ao fundo, mas ele não conseguia ouvi-las com clareza.

Aos poucos, o mundo tornou-se mais nítido e a dor menos incômoda. Ele reconheceu-se num frio quarto de hospital, com fios e eletrodos presos por todo o seu corpo e lençóis limpos cobrindo-lhe até os ombros. Ouviu um som de porta se abrindo, e vendo uma cabeleira lisa e loira cortada nos ombros e aquela mulher tão familiar, chamou mais por reflexo que por qualquer outra coisa:

\- ' _Kaa...san..._

\- Ryouta! – Ele ouviu a mulher chamar. Não conseguia enxergar direito, mas pela voz tinha certeza de que era ela. E depois, vieram mais dois vultos que ele imaginou serem seu pai e sua irmã. A visão ainda estava embaçada demais para vê-los com clareza, mas ele sabia que eram eles. – Meu filho! _Kami-sama! Kami-sama..._

E ela aproximou-se dele, abraçando-lhe pelo pescoço. Kise percebeu como ela parecia estar com um cheiro...estranho. Não lembrava de sua mãe usar um perfume tão...amargo?

\- Ele acordou!

\- Chamem o médico!

\- Enfemeira, enfermeira!

\- É um milagre!

\- Ah...que alívio. Aos céus, obrigada!

Ele conseguia ouvir tudo o que seus parentes falavam, mas não teve forças para cumprimenta-los. Ainda sentia-se péssimo e fraco. Alguém de branco aproximou-se com uma espécie de corda preta pendurada no pescoço. Oh, devia ser o médico.

\- Senhor e senhora, acalmem-se um pouco. Preciso checar os sinais dele.

\- Por favor, doutor!

E então luzes fortes foram dirigidas aos seus olhos. Kise colocou as mãos na frente dos olhos, com movimentos instintivos.

\- Muito bom. – O médico comentou. – Seu rapaz teve sorte. Ainda bem que o socorro chegou a tempo...

\- Minha filha, ligue para a sua irmã e avise que seu irmão acordou!

 _\- Hai, 'tou-san!_

\- Kise. – A mãe disse, aproximando-se dele de novo. Ryouta tinha recobrado a sua visão em perfeito estado agora. – Você está bem?

\- E-E-Eu...sim...

\- Você parece um pouco assustado, meu filho!

\- Não é nada, eu só...Estou cansado.

E ele assistiu enquanto absolutamente todos olhavam para ele felizes e surpresos. Mas ele estava desesperado.

Afinal, por que todos se pareciam _exatamente_ como macacos?

 **Como Hades e Apolo**

 **Capítulo I: Como abelhas e mel**

Ryouta andava pelas ruas amedrontado. Fazia mais ou menos duas semanas que saíra do hospital, e só depois de muitas explicações é que entendera o que lhe havia acontecido.

Aparentemente, tinha ido ao karaokê com algumas meninas do colégio que o haviam convidado e em algum momento da noite, tinha tomado alguma coisa que o fez ter um choque anafilático e parar de respirar por mais de quatro minutos. Por sorte, um estudante de medicina que estava por perto ouviu a confusão de garotas gritando e funcionários do local desesperados e acabou por salvar-lhe a vida abrindo-lhe a traqueia com uma faca de canivete. Ryouta saíra ileso de tudo aquilo, mas foi por um triz. Quase havia morrido.

Os laudos médicos tinham indicado traços de remédios para disfunção erétil e calmantes em alta dosagem no seu organismo. Seus pais haviam lhe perguntado se ele tinha tomado aquilo ou se alguém o tinha obrigado. Kise foi sincero: não se lembrava. Se fosse para presumir algo, ele tinha certeza de que não tinha tomado aquilo em sã consciência. Por mais empolgado e envolvido numa situação que estivesse, recusaria bravamente qualquer tipo de tentação entorpecente, afinal, mantinha-se longe de remédios máximo possível – alguém tinha lhe dito que estragava a pele. E além do mais, era do tipo que negava veemente qualquer substância tentadora em absolutamente todas as situações. Já tinha tido contato com esse tipo de coisa antes; colegas da agência de modelos o ofereciam "baratos" praticamente todas as vezes que saíam para alguma festa, e desde os quatorze anos tinha colegas da escola que com frequência realizavam o uso de bebidas alcoólicas escondidos dos pais. E ele tinha se mantido longe de tudo isso. Não imaginava que tomaria uma perigosa mistura de viagra e calmantes para depressivos e pessoas com síndrome do pânico. E muito menos que o faria de boa vontade, estando no meio de um karaokê com meninas relativamente desconhecidas.

É lógico que ele tinha sido de alguma maneira forçado.

A questão é que não tinha provas. E nem memórias. Lembrava-se até o momento em que cantara uma última música, e que bebeu um pouco de refrigerante depois de levar algumas cantadas indiscretas. Sinceramente, também não se lembrava da procedência da lata e nem de quanto exatamente tinha bebido. Tudo o que se lembrava era de sentir o gosto doce e azedinho de refrigerante na boca. E depois as coisas ficavam confusas. Lembrava-se de risadas, de cair no chão e de ficar tudo escuro.

E depois se lembrava _daquilo._

Aparentemente, tinha se encontrado com um ancestral que nem mesmo conhecera. As fotos de seu avô continuavam nas paredes da sua casa, mas Kise nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Todos falavam dele com amor e carinho; sua mãe costumava fazer peru s por ser hábito dele – hábito o qual ela preservava com muita saudade. E ainda havia as celebrações natalinas na família, incomuns no Japão, que só eram feitas em memória do gentil velhinho.

Kise lembrava-se só de vê-lo, e depois ver alguma espécie de cão misterioso. Um cão com pintas de leopardo. E então tudo ficou escuro de novo e ele voltou a si sendo recepcionado pelos seus pais e por uma de suas irmãs. E é claro como não tinha falado para ninguém, mas eles estavam iguais a macacos.

A principio ele não tinha dito nada. Talvez estivesse sonhando, ou talvez seu cérebro só estivesse um pouco confuso. Mas as horas passavam, os dias passavam e todos continuavam exatamente iguais: como macacos gigantes que se vestiam e maquiavam mas que pareciam e estavam exatamente como macacos.

E depois as coisas tinham ficado ainda mais estranhas. Depois de reabilitar-se por uma semana no hospital e por mais uma semana em casa, tinha tido uma desagradável surpresa ao sair de casa com a sua mãe pela primeira vez para ir ao supermercado. As pessoas – ou melhor, os _macacos_ – o encaravam quando passava, passavam a língua nos dentes de maneira sugestiva, piscavam e até mesmo faziam sinais obscenos com as mãos, em explícitos atos de natureza sexual ligeiramente acentuada. O loiro estava acostumado com assédio desde sempre, afinal era modelo e antes de ter sido modelo era o garoto lindo desde o nascimento e que costumava atrair as pessoas como se elas fossem abelhas e ele o mel. Mas era diferente, antes. Não costumava receber cantadas masculinas, e as mulheres geralmente limitavam-se a risadinhas discretas e acenos tímidos para ele, quando não apenas o olhavam com admiração. Agora, não era mais assim.

Talvez ele estivesse em outra dimensão, ou o mundo tinha dados muito mais voltas do que ele imaginava enquanto estivera dormindo. Mas as coisas estavam diferentes. As mulheres-macacas praticamente babavam quando ele passava, e lançavam-lhe olhares intimidadores, quase que canibais. E os homens...ah, isso ele nem queria lembrar.

No dia que foram ao supermercado, sua mãe teve que espantar vários deles e enxotar dois com bolsadas agressivas quando esses bruta-montes que mais pareciam gorilas lutadores de boxe se aproximaram do debilitado Kise que apenas empurrava docilmente o carrinho de compras quando eles praticamente o encurralaram no corredor e começaram a tentar conquista-lo ou coisa do tipo, utilizando um vocabulário ligeiramente obsceno. É claro que Kise tinha ficado chocado. E tinha ficado ainda mais horrorizado quando os dois, depois de levarem bofetadas de couro italiano na cara piscaram os olhos e dizerem com uma surpreendente veemência que _não sabiam o que tinham acabado de fazer._

E quem dera aquela tivesse sido a última vez.

Quando na rua, o mesmo se repetia. Kise andava praticamente fugindo das pessoas depois de ter levado um tapa na bunda e três "mão bobas" _naquele lugar_ em um só dia. E depois que o assediavam, todos os homens pareciam recobrar os sentidos e não entender o que estavam fazendo e nem onde estavam. Quando pôs os pés para fora de casa, a primeira coisa que lhe acontecera de manhã foi deparar-se com um velhinho em sua rua, cujo yukata composto passou a apresentar uma intimidadora protuberância na região subabdominal depois de Ryouta entrar em seu campo de visão.

Sinceramente, Kise achava que estava enlouquecendo. De repente, as pessoas tinham todas se tornado animais, macacos que viçavam quando ele se aproximava, de maneira tão grotesca e animalizada que ele só poderia atribuir aquilo a animais ninfomaníacos – uma coisa na qual todos pareciam ter se transformado. Andar na rua tinha se tornado aterrorizante e viver era como circular infinitamente por um zoológico gigante e selvagem.

É claro que ele não tinha dito a ninguém. As pessoas iam achar que ele era louco. Um dia, tinha até dado uma alfinetada dizendo a uma de suas irmãs que achava interessante como as pessoas se pareciam com macacos. Ela tinha dado uma gargalhada. Aparentemente, estava achando-o extremamente engraçado depois daquela temporada no hospital.

E tudo parecia cada vez pior. Agora que tinha chegado até a escola, estava a ponto de ser estuprado nos corredores.

As garotas comentavam que ele estava "encantador" e os rapazes coçavam – e ele preferia imaginar que eles estavam apenas coçando – as intimidades quando ele passava. Alguém já tinha lhe murmurado "delícia" e alguma outra criatura tinha mencionado que "se minha boneca inflável se parecesse assim, mandava a minha namorada ir pastar".

Após chegar a sala de aula, sentiu um relativo alívio quando pôde sentar-se em sua banca com tranquilidade. Pelo menos até quando levantou a cabeça. A macacada toda o olhava como se mirasse o jantar. E Kise levantou a bolsa, uma espécie de pasta que tinha uma alça longa que pendurava no ombro, na frente do rosto.

\- Kami-sama...Por favor, me mande ajuda. – Ele choramingou. Já estava pensando seriamente em ir até a enfermaria pedir que ligassem para um de seus pais e pedissem para algum deles vir lhe buscar. Mas então imaginou que se o fizesse, enfermeira provavelmente o amarraria à cama, arrancaria suas roupas e o espancaria com um chicote de lençóis improvisado antes de estuprá-lo e força-lo a tocar em seu corpo de chimpanzé gigante. E não, ele não queria fazer isso.

De repente, pareceu perceber que alguém estava ao seu lado. Era o fim, decidiu-se. Seria estuprado em público pela multidão de animais que circulavam ao redor dele. Adeus vida, adeus escola. Adeus doce memórias do tempo em que era feliz e não sabia. Adeus...

\- Kise-kun?

Ele ergueu a cabeça para deparar-se com seu amigo Kuroko Tetsuya. E para sua surpresa, ele parecia exatamente o que era: humano.

\- K...Kurokocchi? – Ele inquiriu com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Meu Deus, a criatura parecia realmente humana! Sem pelos no rosto, nas mãos e nem instintos sexuais malucos. Kuroko apenas o encarava com seus olhos inertes de sempre, algo perfeitamente normal. Kise então não pôde conter a emoção, e puxou-o pela cintura para um abraço forte, apertado e desesperado. – Kurokocchi! Eu senti tanto a sua falta...! Você não sabe como é bom te ver!

\- É bom vê-lo de novo também, Kise-kun. – O garoto disse friamente. – Kise kun...se importa de olhar para mim um minuto?

E então Ryouta olhou para os grandes orbes azuis de Kuroko, desfazendo-se do abraço apertado. Tetsuya o mirou por vários instantes, e então levantou o dedo indicador que bateu com certa força na testa de Kise. Ryouta viu tudo ficar branco por uma fração de segundo e depois piscou várias vezes. Kuroko continuava a encará-lo.

\- Kuro...kocchi?

\- Está na hora de eu ir me sentar, Kise-kun. – Ele disse simplesmente, abaixando os olhos e fazendo uma reverência extremamente sutil. – O sensei já deve chegar. Com licença.

E ele piscou os olhos várias vezes, assistindo a Kuroko afastar-se. Então, virou-se para frente, a espera do professor. Então, para a sua surpresa, o mundo parecia ter voltado ao normal.

As pessoas olhavam para ele confusas, como se não soubessem o que estiveram fazendo. Algumas delas então pareceram vê-lo pela primeira vez e o cumprimentaram, parabenizando-o pelo retorno e pela melhora no estado de saúde. Outras lamentaram o fato do que as meninas da turma "D" tinham feito a ele, mas sem malícia alguma. Ninguém o mirava mais como se fosse o jantar, ninguém esfregava a mão em partes indevidas e ninguém fazia coisas obscenas com dedos para ele e nem parecia lembrar de que estiveram fazendo isso por vários minutos algum tempo atrás. E especialmente: ninguém mais se parecia com um macaco.

Então Kise virou-se em sua banca, pronto para inquirir o que diabos Kuroko tinha feito. Tinha certeza de que aquela dedada na testa não fora algo qualquer. Mas antes que pudesse, o sensei adentrara na sala e ele calou-se, ficando em silêncio e prestando atenção em tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O recreio tinha chegado e todas as pessoas se amontoavam ao redor da mesa de Kise.

Parecia mesmo que todos tinham voltado a si. As meninas voltaram a bajulá-lo e os rapazes continuavam enciumados. Mas todos reconheciam o quanto haviam se chocado com tudo o que havia acontecido e como os relatos do que as meninas tinham feito ainda causava um grande _frisson_. Todos estavam comentando que elas estavam sendo odiadas pelo colégio inteiro - e por um bom motivo. Kise disse que preferia não comentar sobre o assunto e assim que concluía suas palavras de pacifismo que comoviam a todos, Kuroko apareceu assustandor e misterioso como de costume:

\- Kise-kun, você pode vir comigo um instante?

\- Eh? Mas Kurokocchi! Eu estou falando com todo mundo...

\- É urgente, Kise-kun. – Ele disse em tom sério, embora Kuroko sempre fosse sério. – Eu realmente preciso falar com você.

As pessoas miraram com desprezo para Kuroko. Ninguém entendia porque Kise andava com aquele bolsistazinho. Mas o rapaz logo sorriu e pediu licença enquanto Kuroko o guiava para fora da sala. Mesmo que o rapazinho se mantivesse absolutamente inerte, Ryouta sentia uma certa insegurança vindo dele. Tetsuya parecia nervoso.

\- Kurokocchi? – Ele inquiriu, assim que chegaram ao corredor. – O que foi? Você pareceu estranho ainda agora...

\- Por favor, me siga, Kise-kun. – O mais baixo disse com um tom um pouco horripilante. Kise não gostava de admitir, mas já estava ficando preocupado.

E então ambos seguiram pelos corredores, Kuroko à frente e Kise atrás. Passavam pelas pessoas que queriam falar com Kise, mas Kuroko andava tão depressa que o loiro sequer as cumprimentava; sabia que se desgrudasse os olhos de Tetsuya, o perderia de vista. A falta de presença de Kuroko era memorável; bastava dar uma piscada que o garoto parecia desaparecer em meio à multidão. Kise tinha que ficar atento.

Ziguezagueando pelos corredores, Kuroko abriu a porta de uma sala onde Kise jamais entrara antes. Ela estava um pouco vazia, tinha apenas diversos cavaletes de pintura amontoados num canto, com quadros que pareciam aos poucos secar.

\- É do clube de pintura. Está vazio; eles só usam a sala quando acabam as aulas. – Tetsuya disse, como se lesse os pensamentos do modelo. – Kise-kun, eu realmente preciso te dizer uma coisa.

\- Ah...? Kurokocchi...não me diga que você...?

\- Então você já sabe? Fico feliz que tenha aceitado com tanta facilidade, Kise-kun. Quem disse a você sobre isso?

\- Oh, bem, você sabe as meninas sempre me disseram, mas Kurokocchi! – E o loiro abriu um sorriso enorme e gigantesco, abraçando Kuroko com ternura. – Eu fico tão feliz que você também me ame! Também senti sua falta! ...KUROKOCCHI! Isso doeu! – Ele chiou resmungando e esfregando a mão na cabeça que acabara de ser empurrada.

\- Não era sobre isso que eu ia falar, Kise-kun.

\- Você é tão mau, Kurokocchi! Mas...você me ama, não ama?

\- Não.

\- Kurokocchi!

\- Por favor, eu preciso que você preste bastante atenção, Kise-kun. – Ele disse ficando sério novamente. Ryouta pareceu se preocupar.

\- Kurokocchi...Você está me assustando.

\- Kise-kun, preciso que você fique perto de mim nos próximos dias. E que, por favor, evite chamar atenção. Não saia com ninguém estranho.

\- Não precisa se preocupar! Eu já aprendi a minha li...

\- E especialmente, fique longe da classe A. Você pode por favor fazer isso, Kise-kun?

Havia uma espécie de seriedade mórbida nos olhos de Kuroko. Como se ele estivesse resolvendo uma questão de vida ou morte. Kise engoliu seco assustado. Nunca tinha visto Kuroko daquela maneira.

\- E...por que eu não posso fazer isso?

\- Porque é lá que Aomine-kun estuda. – Ele sibilou com uma simplicidade assustadora. Kise enrugou as sobrancelhas.

\- O que aquele idiota fez com você, Kurokocchi?

\- Não é sobre mim que estamos falando, Kise-kun. Você é quem corre perigo.

\- Eu? – Ele inquiriu confuso.

\- Kise-kun...você já ouviu falar na palavra Madararui?

Kise ia negar com veemência. Nunca tinha sequer ouvido aquela palavra antes. Mas então, encontrou-se saltitando de susto.

Para sua surpresa, um estrondo foi ouvido. Por puro reflexo, Kise virou-se para depara-se com a porta escancarada e uma figura profundamente irritante estendida diante dela. Aomine tinha escancarado a porta sem o mínimo respeito ou pudor, fazendo-a arreganhar-se com brutalidade. Ele mantinha um sorriso prepotente nos lábios finos e escuros que contrastavam com os dentes largos e claros. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele mirava Kuroko e Kise com arrogância - sobretudo Kise, que percebeu que mais uma vez tinha voltado a ser mirado como jantar. O moreno vestia o uniforme de verão do colégio; a camisa branca com a logomarca da escola e a calça azul marinho. Mas não usava a gravata exigida. Na gola, não havia nada, apenas sendo visível como a camisa estava entreaberta e arregaçada, com desleixo e um certo ar de perigo, talvez sensualidade. Ele espremia os olhos em direção a Kise e fechou a porta com um chute que quase a rachou. Kise deu um passo para trás instintivamente, mas para a sua surpresa, Kuroko tomou-lhe a dianteira.

\- Olha quem eu achei. – O moreno disse com escárnio. – O cãozinho e o coelhinho... Fez um bom trabalho, Tetsu. Tirou os macacos do meu caminho. Agora me dê o cachorrinho manhoso. Ele é meu.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Kise resmungou, grosseiro. Ele conseguiu ser tão arrogante e grosso quanto o próprio Aomine, que abriu um sorriso cheio de escárnio.

\- Oh, não fique bravinha. – Ele debochou. – Apenas venha para cá.

\- Aomine-kun, Kise-kun ainda não sabe sobre a condição dele. Deixe-me explicar para ele o que aconteceu. Ele ainda não sabe de nada...

E o moreno gargalhou.

\- Ele praticamente andou sem calças na frente de todo mundo! O que você acha que os outros _grandes_ vão fazer com ele? – O moreno resmungou se aproximando. Ele parecia realmente ameaçador. Kise ergueu o peito indo afrontá-lo, mas Kuroko não se alterou. Ele apenas permaneceu frívolo e quieto. Com uma confiança assustadora, encarou Aomine e lhe dirigiu a palavra.

\- As pessoas costumavam me dizer que eu era a sua sombra, Aomine-kun. E eu por muito tempo acreditei nisso. – E ele fez uma longa pausa. Daiki não ousou desviar o olhar. – E eu posso por muito tempo ter sido a sombra, mas hoje eu vejo que você é que é uma sombra. Você é só a sombra do que um dia você já foi, Aomine-kun. É uma pena que uma pessoa tão grandiosa tenha se convertido em apenas poeira.

Kise viu como o moreno pareceu se alterar. Daiki pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa. Ele gaguejou uma resposta, mas nada disse. E então ele cerrou os punhos, fazendo com que Kise tivesse certeza de que agora ele mesmo teria que usar a força. E então, a porta se abriu mais uma vez. E outra figura grande e imponente apareceu. Kise arregalou os olhos com outro susto, e deparou-se com a imagem de outro gigante, como Aomine. Mas esse tinha pele mais clara, cabelos vermelhos e muito menos prepotência.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Aomine resmungou.

\- Pare de ser um imbecil. – O ruivo resmungou. Kuroko e Kise reconheceram a figura que estivera acompanhando Aomine pouco antes de Kise ser acidentado. Era o primo dele; Kagami Taiga, cuja imagem era tão assustadora quanto a de Aomine, mas a personalidade muito mais dócil...Ou pelo menos não tão convencida. – O que você acha que está fazendo?!

\- Eu que pergunto! – Ele rosnou.

\- Você acha vai estuprar o cara ou alguma coisa?! Deixa de ser retardado, Aomine!

\- Quem é que você está chamado de retardado?!

\- Você, idiota!

\- Não, você é que é o idiota!

\- É você!

\- Idiota!

\- Imbecil!

\- Demente!

\- Bicha!

E então de repente os dois pararam de discutir para berrar de susto. Kise se assustou – de novo – quando viu que Kuroko estava no meio daqueles dois, que apesar de serem dois bruta-montes brigavam como duas crianças.

\- De onde ele saiu?! – Kagami inquiriu transtornado, com a mão sobre o peito. – Ei, você! Pare de fazer isso.

\- Me desculpe, Kagami-kun. – Kuroko apenas sibilou. Kise então percebeu como Taiga olhou para o jovem de cabelos azulados com um certo interesse, uma curiosidade estridente e quem sabe um pouco de encantamento. – Aomine-kun. Por favor fique longe de Kise-kun. Ele pode ser um _ancestral_ e pode ter feito o que fez essa manhã, mas ele é uma boa pessoa que tem sentimentos e dignidade. Por favor, deixe-o em paz.

\- Tsk! – E Aomine fez uma cara de desgostoso e arrogante. – Fiquem aí, seu bando de bichas! E você - E ele virou-se para Kise – ainda vai ver. Tem muitos piores do que eu por aí. E agora todos vão querer enfiar o pãozinho deles no seu forno. Ainda vai se arrepender por hoje! – E ele saiu abruptamente pela porta. Os três outros rapazes ficaram dentro da sala, em silêncio. Ryouta parecia consternado. Era como se um filme tivesse sido passado bem à sua frente, e ele entendesse cada palavra mas não soubesse o significado de nenhuma delas.

\- Ele é um idiota. – Kagami disse, enfiando a mão nos bolsos. – Mas não se preocupem, ele não vai fazer nenhuma besteira enquanto eu estiver por aqui.

\- Muito obrigado, Kagami-kun. – Kuroko disse com uma extrema polidez. Kise percebeu como o maior coçou a cabeça envergonhado.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Apenas diga para ele a verdade. – Ele disse, apontando para Kise. – Meu primo Aomine pode ser um idiota, mas ele tem razão. Outros virão.

\- Eu explicarei tudo a Kise-kun o mais rápido possível. Não haverá mais problemas. Obrigado, Kagami-kun.

\- Tsk. Apenas não se metam em confusão. – Ele disse, saindo da sala. Kise abriu a boca para fazer uma das milhares de perguntas que tinha em mente, mas foi interrompido.

\- Kise-kun, você é um Madararui. - Kuroko disse, para a surpresa do outro. – Você não descende de primatas como a maioria dos seres humanos, e a alma de seus ancestrais ainda vivem no animal que vive dentro de você: um lobo.

E Kise engoliu seco.

Se fosse um sonho, já bastava. Queria acordar.


	2. Como uma Cadela no Cio

**Manos, socorro! Postei o novo capítulo há algum tempo mas percebi a lombra! O que foi isso? Enfim, mando aqui o capítulo de novo. Um beijo pra Júlia Rodrigues que me mandou uma adorável review. E POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS, EU SOU CARENTE! Obrigada. De nada. AAAH, e tem uma coisa importante...A história tem MuraAka, viu? Bem mais adiante, mas não pude resistir. Nosso querido e chibi capitão e o gigante de Yosen...Precisava escrever isso hehehe. Amor e saudações para todos!**

* * *

 _ **Entre Hades e Apolo**_

 **Capítulo II:** **Como uma cadela no cio**

Um barulho um pouco incômodo foi ouvido, uma espécie de série de estalidos graves que se repetiam. Kise observava curioso Kuroko. Já era noite, e ambos estavam no Maji Burguer, uma lanchonete de fast food que ficava próxima ao colégio. Sentado em uma das várias mesas, ele observava o amigo terminar de tomar seu milk shake de baunilha – uma das poucas coisas que Kuroko gostava de comer.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar, Kurokocchi. – Ele sibilou, perplexo. - E nem entender direito. Como assim há pessoas que não descendem de primatas?

\- É algo complexo, Kise-kun. – Ele disse, colocando o copo de bebida vazio à sua frente. – Especialmente para alguém que nunca teve contato com isso antes.

\- Eu continuo sem entender. E as palavras daquele idiota...o que Aomine quis dizer? Que outros irão me perseguir? Como as garotas da outra turma?

\- Talvez. – Kuroko afirmou brevemente. – Talvez devêssemos começar esta conversa do início. Eu te explico tudo, e você pode tirar suas conclusões.

\- É, é uma boa ideia. – Kise disse, um pouco nervoso. – Eu sei que você não poderia falar depois que Kagami-kun apareceu na sala e Aomine saiu porque tínhamos que voltar para a classe, mas eu fiquei preocupado...Eu realmente quero saber.

\- Não se precipite, Kise-kun. – Ele disse. – E por favor tenha paciência. É uma longa história, e talvez você não acredite em muito do que eu vou dizer, mas é tudo verdade.

E o loiro assentiu devagar com a cabeça. Fosse lá que tipo de maluquice estava prestes a ouvir, que fosse tudo dito logo. Não estava se aguentando de ansiedade.

\- Cerca de 29% da população mundial é composta por Madararuis. Somos pessoas um pouco diferentes da maioria; nossos ancestrais compartilham com os humanos comuns diversas características. Nosso físico é igual ao humano, nossa capacidade de aprendizado e convivência também. Mas nós somos um pouco diferentes. Embora os humanos dividam seu mundo conosco, nós não dividimos o nosso com eles. Vemos diferente, sentimos diferente, pesamos diferente e nossa sociedade é estruturada de outra maneira. Além do mais, os humanos não sabem sobre nossa existência, afinal, não podem ver nosso lado animal.

\- Então...você é um Madararui também, Kurokocchi? E...é por isso que...as pessoas não conseguem te ver direito?

\- Eu sou um Madararui. – Ele disse. – Mas isso não tem nada a ver com as pessoas não prestarem atenção em mim.

\- Então...ambos somos "lobos?"- Kise perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Kuroko, estático, negou.

\- Não. Você é um lobo, Kise-kun. Mas eu não. Somos espécies diferentes.

\- Como assim?

\- Existem dezenas de tipos de Madararui. Talvez algumas centenas. Alguns tipos de Madararui só podem ser encontrados em comunidades isoladas, tribos fechadas. Mas a maioria hoje se globalizou. Todos nós descendemos de três classes de cordados diferentes: os répteis, as aves e os mamíferos. Nossos cientistas acham que as outras espécies não tinham um nível de sofisticação evolutiva suficiente para se converterem em seres racionais como nós.

\- Então...há pessoas que são lagartos?! E eu sou um lobo e nunca soube?!

Kuroko apenas negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, Kise-kun. Você descende de um lobo e a sua alma tem a forma de um. Mas não quer dizer que você é um lobo...Embora eu tenha que dizer que é um lobo bastante diferente. Suas pintas me parecem ser de leopardo...Talvez...Não. Com certeza você descende de mais de uma espécie.

E o loiro parou, tentando raciocinar. Aquilo estava ficando difícil. E então Kuroko tornou a falar.

\- Você se parece exatamente como você sempre se viu, Kise-kun. Mas a sua alma se parece com um lobo. E com um leopardo. E os Madararuis podem ver as almas uns dos outros. Logo, as pessoas normais continuam a vê-lo como sempre viram; apenas os outros Madararuis conseguem ver que você é um canino. É por isso que Aomine-kun e Kagami-kun viram que algo estava diferente em você hoje. Eles são Madararuis também.

\- Oh...mas Kurokocchi, eu continuo te vendo como sempre vi! E eu continuo vendo Aomine como o bastardo que sempre foi.

\- É verdade. – O rapaz concluiu. – Por que na verdade, todos os Madararuis escondem o formato de suas almas. Andar com a alma exposta libera feromônios e é considerado um sinal vulgar de disponibilidade sexual. Ninguém expõe sua alma a troco de nada. E apesar de não enxergarem as almas, até mesmo os humanos comuns são susceptíveis aos nossos feromônios e se tornam...bastante... _dispostos._

\- Eh? E como todos viram que eu era um animal se eu escondo...isso?

\- Esse é o problema. Você não escondeu, Kise-kun. Por que você não sabe esconder.

\- E isso quer dizer que...

\- Que você praticamente estava pedindo para fazer sexo grupal em público, Kise-kun. – Tetsuya apenas disse num tom tão simplista que parecia estar comentando o tempo. Kise sentiu calafrios. Aquela conversa era estranha, e ainda por cima, o dava vontade de chorar. – Você estava agindo como um gato...ou melhor, cadela no cio. Sem ofensas, é claro.

\- Eu...Eu...Eu não queriaaa! – Ele choramingou, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos. Ele afundou a cabeça na mesa, confuso. Mas o que estava acontecendo? O mundo de repente ficava louco demais.

E então ele sentiu uma mão morna sobre sua cabeça. Ele levantou os olhos para olhar para Kuroko, que apesar de ter a cara sem emoções de sempre, parecia solidário ao sentimento alheio.

\- Não é sua culpa, Kise-kun. Você não nasceu Madararui. Você não tinha a obrigação de saber...e de fato, isso é que faz de você tão especial.

\- Eh?

\- Eu sou Madararui desde que nasci. Minha avó é Madararui, meu avô era. E assim são meus tios, meus primos e eram meus bisavós. Madararuis normanete só nascem da união entre dois Madararuis. Quando um Madararui se casa com um humano comum, que também chamamos de "macaco", então geralmente o gene Madararui é ofuscado e os filhos nascem macacos também. O gene humano é mais forte que o nosso, Kise-kun. Eles dominam todas as características dos filhos, o que oculta toda a porção Madararui deles. É por isso que a maior parte da população mundial é de descendente de macacos. E macacos filhos de Madararuis quase sempre se casam com macacos, e assim os filhos continuam macacos por toda a descendência. O gene Madararui é dominado. Mas, em alguns casos muito raros, um dos descendentes ao longo da linhagem nasce Madararui. Chamamos esse tipo de indivíduo "ancestral". Eles são raríssimos. São menos de um por cento de toda a população Madararui do mundo. Um ancestral é alguém que, mesmo filho de macacos, é Madararui pela herança de algum ancestral. No seu caso...foi algo exótico. Normalmente a identidade Madararui é evidente desde a infância nos ancestrais. E quanto a você, aparentemente, seu gene esteve adormecido até agora. Provavelmente o incidente com aquelas meninas o despertou. Kise-kun...você é algo sobre o que a maioria esmagadora das pessoas ouve falar alguma vez na suas vida, mas morre sem ser capaz de ver pessoalmente. Pessoas como você são tão raras ue quase não há dados sobre ancestrais na literatura científica Madararui. Você é alguém muito, muito especial.

\- Mas...por que todo mundo está atrás de mim? – Ele inquiriu confuso. – Eles querem me transformar numa cobaia de laboratório?

\- Não. Bem...acho que você não deveria saber disso por enquanto, Kise-kun. Vamos deixar isso para outro momento.

\- Não! – Ele chiou em tom infantil, que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas. De repente as atenções do restaurante haviam sido desviadas para eles. – Eu quero saber, Kurokocchi! Você tem que me dizer!

E então Kuroko manteve a face pálida sem qualquer movimento. Pegou a pasta que estava em cima da mesa da lanchonete e levantou-se.

\- Aonde você está indo, Kurokocchi? – Kise inquiriu, talvez ressentido de ter acabado de protagonizar um escândalo infantil. Kuroko suspirou.

\- Venha comigo, Kise-kun. – Ele disse. Ryouta pareceu confuso, mas o seguiu.

Na rua, foi difícil seguir Kuroko. O garoto parecia desaparecer na multidão se Kise não prestasse uma boa atenção nele. Mas não foi impossível, até porque o destino de ambos se situava a menos de uma quadra de distância.

Kise conhecia o lugar. Uma velha livraria que se olhada com maus olhos, mais parecia um sebo mal tratado e caindo aos pedaços. O modelo achava aquele lugar assustador. Dentro dele, havia vários livros, mas todos completamente desinteressantes. E ninguém nunca entrava lá. Francamente, Kise não entendia por que Kuroko insistia tanto em entrar ali – e também nunca sabia onde o garoto se metia todas as vezes que iam para lá. Eles costumavam chegar e logo Kise perdia Kuroko de vista, sentando-se uma poltrona gasta e mal-cheirosa e lendo um daqueles livros chatos até que o amigo tivesse a boa vontade de aparecer.

\- Por que você quer vir aqui agora, Kurokocchi? – Ele inquiriu um pouco enojado. – Você sabe que eu odeio esse lugar.

\- Apenas me siga, Kise-kun.

E então eles se meteram pelos fundos da livraria, onde Ryouta viu uma porta que tinha duas placas. Uma dizia "Não entre" e a outra "Zona madararui". Aquela segunda placa era nova? Ele não lembrava de tê-la visto antes...

\- Eh? Então essa livraria tem livros...?

\- Literatura Madararui, Kise-kun. – O mais baixo respondeu prontamente. – E você provavelmente sempre viu essa placa Madararui como apenas uma placa em branco.

\- É! – Ele confirmou, surpreso como Kuroko parecia ler seus pensamentos.

\- Só Madararui podem lê-la. – O jovem disse. – E ela sempre esteve aqui. O "não entre" é para macacos.

E então, Kuroko abriu a porta.

Dentro estava tudo escuro. Havia apenas uma escada sombria que o garoto subia velozmente, enquanto Kise o seguia com uma careta, afobado. E lá em cima, havia outra porta, que Kise achava que mais parecia coisa de um filme medieval. Parecia que iria encontrar instrumentos de tortura lá dentro, ou coisa parecida.

Depois de alguns instantes, viu Kuroko abrir a porta e parou no meio do trajeto. A porta emanava uma luz branca e forte, que impedia Kise de ver o que havia além dela. E então ele engoliu seco, tomou coragem e subiu os últimos degraus, abrindo o queixo.

Diferente do ambiente cheio de mofo e pó do térreo, no primeiro andar havia um piso de madeira brilhante, estantes altas e abarrotadas de livros coloridos, além de um ar de limpeza surpreendente. Kise ficou boquiaberto. Kuroko então desapareceu por alguns instantes, e o loiro passou a vaguear pelo espaço.

Havia dezenas de títulos. Alguns pareciam ser romances, outros literatura científica. Kise não sabia o que cada um era, mas sempre que lia as orelhas, deparava-se com aqueles termos biológicos. Clado, reino, espécie. Na maioria das vezes, elas se encontravam em contextos curiosos que o espantavam. E então, ele sentiu algo bater em seu ombro, e deparou-se com Kuroko a segurar um pacote nas mãos.

\- Isso não pode ser visto por humanos. – Ele disse, entregando-lhe o embrulho. Kise começou a desfazer o pacote. – A tinta é especial para Madararui...

\- Eu não consigo nem acreditar. – Ele disse, nervoso. – Antes, na lanchonete, eu achava que você estava tentando me enrolar, Kurokocchi...mas tudo isso é...

\- A verdade é muito maior do que imaginamos, Kise-kun. – O rapaz disse misteriosamente. – Nunca devemos subestimá-la.

E então Kise leu o título, vendo um livro colorido e cheio de desenhos de animaizinhos. Era fino, e com letras grandes. O garoto logo chiou:

\- Mas Kurokocchi! Isso é... – E então ele ergueu os olhos, transtornado.

Kuroko tinha sumido.

\- "O mundo Madararui". – Ele leu, piscando surpreso. Não entendia porque Kuroko havia lhe dado um livro infantil, mas de certa forma, mal podia esperar para lê-lo.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Kuroko acordou cedo naquela manhã, como de costume. Levantou-se da cama preguiçosamente e foi ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido e ajeitou o cabelo – que costumeiramente amanhecia com um topete esdrúxulo em sua porção mais frontal. E então, desceu para o café da manhã.

Seu pai como sempre tinha o nariz metido no meio do jornal, que lia com atenção. Ao ouvir o filho chegar, ele o cumprimentou com polidez, o que foi repetido pelo menor. E então, a mãe de Kuroko, uma moça pálida como ele, de olhos negros e cabelos azuis disse-lhe:

\- Bom dia, filho. Ajude a sua avó a descer, por favor.

E ele então deu-se conta de que obaa-san ainda não estava à mesa. Subiu para o andar de cima da suburbana casa, e lá estava a senhora, vindo pelos corredores, magrinha, com o cabelo preso em um coque largo e branco, vestida com um yukata rosa e os olhos grandes e azuis mirando-o com certa curiosidade. Ela sorriu, e ele ajudou-a a descer.

\- Bom dia, meu neto. – Ela cumprimentou, a boca engilhada pelos anos num meio sorriso.

\- Bom dia, vovó.

\- Como vai hoje, querido?

\- Bem...

\- Tem alguma coisa que a vovó deva saber? – Ela inquiriu, enquanto desciam os degraus em direção ao térreo. Kuroko parou por instantes.

\- Eu gostaria de falar com a senhora depois, obaa-san.

\- Algo na escola, meu querido?

\- Eu queria conselhos. Mas a senhora promete...

\- Seus pais não vão saber, querido. – Ela disse com um sorriso amável. – Vovó nunca conta a eles, certo?

E ele sorriu. Sua avó era mesmo sua melhor amiga.

O café da manhã foi tranquilo e silencioso. Como sempre comeram sem falar quase nada. E então, Testuya levantou-se da mesa e anunciou sua partida. Todos sorriram e desejaram-lhe bons estudos.

Como de costume, o caminho foi longo. Primeiro ele subiu num ônibus, que por sorte e pela hora ainda estava vazio. E depois, teve que pegar o metrô lotado. As pessoas pareciam estranhar um garoto com o uniforme de uma escola tão prestigiada andar por veículos públicos, mas Kuroko já estava acostumado. E além do mais, conseguia passar despercebido o suficiente para serem poucos os que observavam seu uniforme. Era nessas horas que ter uma presença tão fraca conseguia ser oportuno. Pelo menos assim as pessoas não o irritavam com seus olhares indiscretos.

Seguiu seu trajeto demorado até o colégio. Mirou o discreto relógio de pulso de visor pequeno e pulseira de couro gasta, que apesar de barato lhe tinha um grande valor sentimental, afinal, tinha sido um presente de sua avó, quizás a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo para ele.

Os ponteiros andavam velozes, mas ainda faltavam quinze minutos para o início das aulas. Chegaria a tempo.

Andou até avistar os portões do colégio, na frente dos quais os carros dirigidos por motoristas particulares faziam filas para deixar os filhos de seus patrões. Alguns poucos alunos vinham andado como bons moradores da vizinhança, e nenhum vinha da direção do metrô. Kuroko andou até ultrapassar os altos portões de aço da entrada principal, e quando se dirigia ao grande prédio pintado de branco e de arquitetura extremamente moderna, teve uma surpresa ao ouvir um estalo e um leve barulho de metal caindo ao chão. Deu uma única passada antes de parar, sentindo algo bater em seus sapatos e então olhou para a frente, vendo que acabara de chutar seu velho e valorado relógio, que sabe-se como tinha caído de seu pulso. Provavelmente o pequeno pino de metal que prendia a fivela havia se soltado. Ele então fez menção de caminhar até o objeto, preocupado se ele ainda estaria funcionando, quando ouviu um estalo. Diante de seus olhos, um dos garoto mais ricos – e metidos - do colégio esmagava seu reloginho bem debaixo da sola de seus sapatos caros. Kuroko parecia consternado.

\- Chateado? – O garoto inquiriu, com seu corpo alto, cabelos desgrenhados e olhos escuros, com certo escárnio. – Só fiz um teste de qualidade. E adivinhe, era tão ruim e barato que não levou nem um pezinho em cima dele. Rolex não é para a ralé, não é mesmo?

E outros garotos, amigos do rapaz, riram, bem como a maior parte do pátio, que assistia à cena bem humorada. Eles pareciam se divertir com a humilhação de Kuroko.

\- Você não podia ter feito isso, Hanamiya-kun. – Kuroko resmungou, cerrando os punhos, sentindo-se de repente consternado e ligeiramente entristecido. O que diria à sua avó quando ela perguntasse onde estava o relógio que ela lhe dera há tantos anos e que escolhera para ele com tanto carinho?

\- Isso não vale nem uma esmola, coelhinho. – Ele disse, aproximando-se de Kuroko com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e ar de superioridade. Os olhos emoldurados pelas sobrancelhas grossas brilharam com maldade. – A gorjeta das minhas putas vale mais que isso.

\- Você não tem o direito de estragar o que é dos outros. – O rapazinho repetiu, com seus orbes azuis adquirindo um ar determinado e frívolo. O rapaz aproximou-se ainda mais.

\- Ok, eu te pago então. – Ele respondeu, cheio de escárnio. – Se eu te foder e te der uma esmola de prêmio, com certeza você poderá comprar outro reloginho barato, não é, mocinha?

Kuroko realmente sentiu vontade de batê-lo, ele e aqueles amigos retardados dele que continuavam a rir da situação e chamar Kuroko de "bichinha", "fracote" e tantos outros xingamentos. Mas o que poderia fazer? Eles estavam em grupo, e eram todos altos, Madararui de porte maior que o dele e vindos de famílias influentes. Poderiam esmurrar Kuroko até que o garoto perdesse os sentidos e que nunca seriam penalizados por isso. Era injusto, Tetsuya sabia. Mas ninguém nunca tinha dito que o mundo era justo. Pessoas como ele ainda eram tratadas como a escória, por imbecis como aqueles, só por ser "uma presa". Mas que idiota.

Enraivecido, mas sentindo-se impotente, Kuroko abaixou o rosto, manteve a expressão inerte e preparou-se para sair, em silêncio, como sempre fazia. Os outros já riam de sua cara, quando alguém se aproximou, vindo andando atrás de Tetsuya, que não pôde vê-lo.

\- O que você acha que está fazendo? – O estranho perguntou, para a surpresa geral. Era um rapaz alto, muito alto, maior que todos ali e com um ar com certeza muito assustador, Kuroko presumia. Só a sombra dele parecia ter pelo menos duas vezes o tamanho de Tetsuya, e a voz dele parecia extremamente irritada. Houve silêncio. As pessoas de repente pararam de rir e se tornaram nervosas. – Você não pode fazer isso com as pessoas.

\- Mas que porra...?

\- Deixe o garoto em paz. O que acha que está fazendo?

Kuroko observava tudo atônito. Não soube o que fazer, como reagir. O grandalhão agora estava ao seu lado, mas estava tão próximo que Tetsuya não conseguia ver seu rosto direito, vendo apenas um queixo bronzeado somado a cabelos vermelhos bagunçados.

\- Você está me desafiando? – O valentão inquiriu, os cabelos longos e desgranhados voando com a brisa. Não houve resposta.

E então algo surpreendente aconteceu.

Os macacos do pátio que observavam a cena não entenderam, mas Kuroko e seu _buller_ , um Madararui de porte médio, sim. De repente, o grandalhão começou a emanar uma espécie de aura avermelhada e em poucos instantes, os Madararuis viam assustados um tigre enorme no meio do pátio. Um tigre grande, realmente grande, de pelo laranja vívido e um grande instinto assassino, presas enormes e extremamente afiadas. Depois, como se tudo não passasse de um transe, todos encararam o rapaz de volta a sua forma humana, amedrontados. Kuroko sequer se mexeu.

\- Estou. – A voz, que finalmente parecia familiar a Tetsuya, ecoou. – Vai encarar?

O rapaz do outro lado não mexeu nenhum músculo. Estava pálido e pasmo. Depois de engolir seco, respondeu:

\- Não vou desperdiçar meu tempo, tenho mais o que fazer. Vamos. – Ele disse, virando-se e sendo seguido pelo grupo de amigos que estavam rindo de Kuroko mais cedo. Todos eles pareciam extremamente temerosos, bem como todos os Madararuis do pátio. Os humanos apenas decepcionavam-se por aquilo não ter evoluído para uma briga séria Kuroko deu alguns passos e recolheu os restos de seu relógio, tentando não se cortar com os cacos de vidro partido. E então, ele colocou tudo no bolso e virou-se, assistindo a um Kagami que com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos tinha um ar ligeiramente ameaçador.

 _\- Arigato, Kagami-kun._

\- Tsk. Eu só odeio aquele idiota. Não pense que foi por você.

E então Kuroko ficou em silêncio enquanto o pátio inteiro o observava e Kagami deixava o local. Então, em suas mãos, segurou com força o pequeno relógio.

Por que Kuroko nunca conseguia proteger as coisas que mais lhe eram preciosas?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagami virou a esquina do prédio, em direção a entrada lateral do edifício, quando subitamente parou diante de um outro rapaz que com gravata desgrenhada e ares rudes encostava-se na parede, com desleixo.

\- E então, já salvou sua mocinha? – Aomine perguntou com um tom debochado.

\- Tsk. Só fui ajudar o garoto. – Ele respondeu irritadiço. Daiki o olhou com um sorriso cheio de escárnio.

\- Você tem ficado de olho nele. Interessado no coelhinho?

\- NÃO! – Kagami berrou, um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Então, cobriu a própria boca enquanto Aomine dava uma escandalosa gargalhada.

\- Essa foi boa. Você veio dos Estados Unidos, terra das gostosas dos peitos grandes para gostar de um coelhinho como aquele. Heh. Ainda nem acredito que você largou aquela sua professora gostosona para vir pro Japão. E agora ainda escolhe alguém como o Tetsu...

\- Eu nunca tive nada com a Alex! – Ele rosnou, raivoso. – E eu já disse que só fui ajudar o garoto.

\- Vamos lá, a mulher passava o dia com você e ainda mais com aqueles peitos gigantes balançando por aí. Eu não sei você, mas eu com certeza iria me divertir muito com uma gostosa daquela na minha humilde residência. Pena que você prefere menininhos magrinhos. – Ele disse, se levantando da parede. – Em todo caso, Tetsu é uma boa. Ele desenrola muito bem.

\- Mas o que...?

\- O sexo, eu digo. – Ele disse. Kagami pareceu estático.

\- Você e ele... _man_. Sempre achei que vocês tinham sido só amigos.

\- Éramos garotos curiosos. – Ele disse, com certo descaso. – Eu continuo preferindo tetas grandes. Mas ainda acho que ele é uma boa saída para você, enquanto não tiver nenhuma gostosa na sua cola. Pra mim, já passei dessa fase.

\- Eu não sou gay! - O ruivo rosnou. – E o que há com você, de qualquer maneira? Você fala dele como se fosse uma puta. Aliás, até uma puta merece respeito. Você fala dele como se fosse um nada! Ele é uma pessoa, e ainda foi seu melhor amigo! _Damn_ , Aomine! Não seja tão imbecil! A escola inteira usa o garoto como saco de pancadas, e você deixa. Você não tem coração, por acaso?

\- Quem você está chamando de imbecil?! – Ele resmungou, se aproximando de Kagami e agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

\- Você, idiota!

\- Ah, então vem encarar!

\- Bate aqui, maricas!

\- Vem cá, bicha!

E então eles trocaram diversos insultos e ameaças, mas no fim, não houve qualquer movimento. Aomine então apenas empurrou Kagami para longe e proferiu:

\- Acha mesmo que pode salvar o mundo? Que imbecil. Kuroko é a escória do colégio. Não é mostrar seu tigrinho interior por aí que vai salvá-lo, Taiga. Você fica querendo ajudar todo mundo, achando que a vida é a porra de um conto de fadas. Mas não é. Tetsu não tem nenhuma perspectiva nessa colégio. Sempre tem o garoto excluído e no caso essa pessoa é Tetsu. Sempre funcionou assim. O mundo é cruel. Não adianta atravessar a porra da velhinha no sinal e cuidar do menininho excluído, porque advinhe, ela vai continuar sendo velha e ele vai continuar a ser excluído.

\- Você não era assim. – Kagami rosnou. – Você não era um imbecil. Três anos atrás você não era esse monstro.

\- Tsk. Como se eu me importasse. – Ele disse, debochado.

E então Kagami cerrou os pulsos, enfurecido. O rosto já estava vermelho de raiva. Ele estava prestes a berrar, explodir e socar Aomine. E então apenas rosnou:

\- Eu vou para a sala, não adianta discutir com você. – Mencionou, dando as costas.

\- A propósito, Kagami...

E o ruivo se virou, para ver o que o primo queria dizer, quando sentiu uma dor dilacerante entre as pernas. Ele olhou para baixo para ver o pé de Aomine enfiado em sua calça com um chute ligeiramente forte que o atingira nos testículos.

\- ...Eu não o sou imbecil aqui. – O moreno disse, deixando o ruivo cair chiando de dor no chão, enquanto saía com um sorrisinho arrogante entre os lábios. – Boa aula, primo.

\- Bastardo... – Foram as últimas palavras que Aomine ouviu antes de andar para dentro do colégio, com um sorriso extremamente satisfeito no rosto. Depois que tocasse, ele iria fazer uma visitinha a um certo alguém. E que Kagami não estivesse perto, porque ele o socaria de novo se estivesse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuroko seguia pelos corredores devagar e imperceptível como sempre. Ele ainda estava confuso com o fato de que tinha acabado de ser "salvo" pelo primo de seu ex melhor amigo. Conhecia o rapaz pelos corredores – Kagami era o nome - mas nunca imaginaria que ele faria algo assim. Nunca tinham conversado antes, mas para a sua surpresa, ele o tinha defendido contra um valentão e sua trupe diante de pelo menos uma dúzida de colegas. Logo ele, Kuroko Tetsuya, o menino bolsista e excluído, renegado principalmente pela ala Madararui da escola. E Kuroko duvidava muito que houvesse algum tipo de explicação óbvia para aquilo. Não era como se aquilo fosse obra de Aomine, como talvez se pudesse imaginar. Estava estudando no mesmo colégio que Daiki há mais de um ano agora e até então Aomine nunca manifestara o mínimo de interesse nos maus tratos que Tetsuya sofria, além de que duvidava que o moreno pedisse a qualquer pessoa para inteceder por ele. Aomine era do tipo que fazia as coisas com as próprias mãos, desde o tempo em que eram amigos. E também não imaginava que aquilo tudo tivesse sido só para provocar aquele valentão, afinal, já fazia três semanas que o tal Kagami-kun chegara à escola e até então nunca ouvira falar de qualquer atrito entre ele e outra pessoa – e olhe bem que Kuroko era bem informado, afinal sua falta de presença o permitia sentar-se perto dos maiores fofoqueiros do colégio e ainda passar despercebido.

Absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, ele seguia pelo corredor com a mente tentando processar todas as informações que pudesse. Ainda distraído, adentrou sua classe silencioso como sempre, sentando-se à janela enquanto via Kise, do outro lado da sala, conversar com pelo menos sete meninas que estavam à volta dele como urubus rodeando sua próxima presa. Kuroko suspirou. Talvez Kagami só tivesse o ajudado porque sentia pena de Kuroko, assim como Kise. Mas não havia o que fazer. Ele era só como uma sombra, no fim das contas. Um ninguém que precisava de alguém para ser necessário; uma sombra que precisava de luz para poder existir.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, Kuroko surpreendeu-se quando de repente ouviu um barulho alto ao seu lado. Virou o rosto para deparar-se com um Kise destrambelhado que vinha em sua direção, afastando bancas e pessoas e deixando as garotas com quem conversava completamente atordoadas. O loiro pediu desculpas a todos e pegou Kuroko pelo braço, que foi arrastado até o lado de fora da sala.

\- Kise-kun? – Ele inquiriu, a cara estoica de sempre, mas um tom de preocupação surgindo na voz.

E então o loiro olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir a conversa deles.

\- Você não parece ter dormido muito, Kise-kun...

\- Como eu poderia?! Aquele livro que você me deu...aquilo é verdade? Kurokocchi! – E ele choramingou. – Eu estou assustado.

Kuroko apenas o observou confuso.

\- Por que eu te daria um livro mentiroso, Kise-kun?

\- Eu não sei, mas...é tudo tão absurdo!

\- Muito do universo Madararui não segue a lógica dos humanos, Kise-kun...

\- Eu sei! Mas lá tinha dizendo até mesmo que homens podem... – E então o loiro pareceu realmente nervoso. Abaixou a voz e disse próximo ao ouvido do de cabelos azulados: - ...engravidar.

Kuroko sequer piscou.

\- E por que não, Kise-kun?

Kise então olhou para Kuroko como se o menor estivesse louco, mas Tetsuya sequer se mexeu.

O sinal tocou, obrigando todos a se sentarem à espera do professor. Mas Kise ainda estava prostrado na mesa de Kuroko, que disse

\- Vá para o seu lugar. O professor deve estar chegando. Conversaremos no intervalo, Kise-kun.

E assim, o loiro retornou à sua cadeira de olhos esbugalhados, perambulando para a sala como um zumbi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

\- Você quer dizer...bebês? Bebês de verdade?

\- É claro que sim, Kise-kun. – Kuroko disse. – O que mais uma pessoa grávida carregaria em si?

Eles estavam na sala vazia que Kuroko costumava frequentar. Tetsuya sentava em uma cadeira da sala vazia, com seu bentou no colo e uma serenidade imensa no rosto. Kise andava em círculos ao redor da sala, nervosamente.

\- Mas é impossível!

\- Para os humanos. – O de cabelos azuis respondeu, colocando um pedaço de polvo na boca.

\- E qual é a necessidade de homens terem bebês? Eu entendi a parte que você disse que a maioria dos Madararui são bissexuais e...

\- Não isso, Kise-kun. Eu só disse que os madararuis são, em geral, liberais quanto ao sexo do parceiro e...

\- Eu entendi! - Ryouta disse, atropelando o menor com as palavras - Mas por que?! Quer dizer...por que não adotar? E como isso é mesmo possível?!

\- Alguns aspectos da ciência Madararui se desenvolveram mais rápido que a ciência humana, Kise-kun. E além do mais, a reprodução Madararui é muito mais complicada que a humana. Homens engravidarem é uma necessidade.

E então Kise parou para ouvir.

\- Humanos podem ter quantos filhos quiserem. Os macacos são muito férteis. – Kuroko disse, com certa tranquilidade. – Mas para Madararui, a coisa é diferente. A maioria das mulheres só suportam no máximo três ou quatro gestações na vida, e mesmo assim é um processo penoso. É claro que algumas espécies tem uma facilidade grande para reproduzir, mas a verdade é que nossa taxa de reprodução é baixa e com a modernidade...muitas delas preferem nem ter filhos. E veja bem, somos a minoria da população. Precisamos de meios para evitar uma redução muito drástica da natalidade, que poderia resultar em nossa extinção. É verdade que queremos reduzir nossa população para manter um melhor controle do nosso desconhecimento pelos humanos, mas mulheres não querem mais ter filhos, o casamento com macacos se tornou comum...E nunca tivemos problemas com casais do mesmo sexo, então por que não criar soluções para que eles possam ter filhos biológicos? - E então ele fez uma pausa. – Nunca entendi por que os humanos tem problemas com isso. Se os casais se entendem e as crianças crescem felizes, não há problemas, certo?

\- Não...não tem problema. É só que é...estranho.

\- Você irá se acostumar com a ideia. – Kuroko disse, comendo mais um pouco de seu almoço. – Por sinal, acho que tenho que explicar como muitos de nós escolhem seus parceiros. Também é um pouco diferente dos humanos.

\- Eh?

\- Nós não escolhemos os nossos parceiros de forma muito racional...É algo instintivo.

E Kise pareceu confuso.

\- É verdade, Kise-kun. Em geral, nós Madararuis não empreendemos esses namoros, a fase de "se conhecer" que muitos humanos fazem. Creio que os humanos levam tempo para se apaixonarem e iniciarem relacionamentos. Com os Madararuis, se há um interesse mútuo, geralmente se iniciam as relações sexuais muito depressa.

E Kise continuava perturbado.

\- Creio que deva estar imaginando que nossa sociedade é..."promíscua". Mas não é bem intencional...Os Madararui funcionam praticamente à base de feromônios. Então quando a atração é instintiva, os feromônios são muito fortes, então o instinto animal desperta e a racionalidade é posta de lado. Nesse aspecto, os humanos são mais controlados do que nós. Os nossos instintos geralmente sobrepõem-se à nossa racionalidade com muita facilidade.

\- Isso é... um tanto...esquisito. - Ryouta disse.

\- Não é tão difícil de entender, Kise-kun.

\- Não é que eu não tenha entendido, Kurokocchi! Mas... – E ele parou um pouco, ficando cavernoso. – Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse ter um bebê. E você me diz tantas coisas...É difícil aceitar que é tudo verdade.

E então Kuroko fez silêncio. Agora entendia a angústia do loiro. Não era angústia de estar descobrindo coisas antes impensáveis, mas sim a angústia de saber que não sabia o que poderia acontecer consigo no futuro.

\- ...Kise-kun, você se lembra de que eu disse que tinham coisas que eu só contaria a você em outro momento?

\- Ontem, na livraria?

\- Sim. Eu acho que posso contá-las agora, se me permitir.

\- Por favor, Kurokocchi. – Ele inquiriu, extremamente curioso. Kuroko então fechou a sua caixa de almoço, e recomendou:

\- Por favor, pegue uma cadeira, Kise-kun.

Kise obedeceu.

\- Você entendeu a parte que eu disse que você era um ancestral, não entendeu?

\- Hai.

\- Quer dizer que, mesmo com um monte de genes de macaco, você ainda conseguiu ser Madararui. Do ponto de vista reprodutivo, isso é algo interessante.

\- Como?

\- Bem, quer dizer que seus genes Madararui são bem..."fortes". Um gene Madararui sobrepor-se ao de um macaco é algo difícil, ainda mais gerações depois de se ter um Madararui na família. É como se seus genes tentassem preservar o sangue Madararui através das gerações. Então teoricamente são genes fortes, bons para se gerar a descendência. Entende?

\- Hai...

\- Bem, agora se lembre que uma mulher madararui só pode ter, em média, uns três ou quatro filhos na vida. É claro que isso depende da espécie, mas se uma humana quiser, quantos ela pode ter? Uns quinze ou vinte ao longo da vida, certo? – Kuroko inquiriu. Kise assentiu. – Pois bem. É aí que ser ancestral conta tanto. Do ponto de vista reprodutivo, como há uma descendência do macaco, há uma fertilidade muito maior do que os Madararuis comuns. É muito mais fácil pra você engravidar. Bem, para homens Madararuis continua sendo difícil engravidar, mas acho que se formos comparar, você ainda é mais fértil que uma mulher Madararui.

E a cabeça de Kise ia enchendo-se de nós. Onde aquilo ia chegar?

\- Bem, para entender tudo, preciso que entenda algo mais por favor, Kise-kun. Os Madararuis constam em três tipos de espécies: de pequeno porte ou presas, de médio porte e de grande porte. Há também uma hierarquia envolvida nisso. Indivíduos de grande porte são socialmente muito mais prestigiados do que os de pequeno porte e geralmente pertencem a famílias muito ricas, por motivos históricos que não vale a pena explicar agora. Mas a questão é que nossa sociedade funciona como na cadeia alimentar. Você concorda que leões estão acima de garfanhotos na cadeia?

\- Hai...

\- Pois bem, Kise-kun. Há mais leões ou garfanhotos no mundo?

\- Garfanhotos.

\- Então para os leões, que estão no topo da cadeia, é mais difícil de reproduzir, não é mesmo, Kise-kun?

\- Sim, Kurokocchi...então para os grandes animais é mais difícil ter filhos? É essa a analogia?

\- Creio que sim, Kise-kun. Para eles, a reprodução é algo muito, muito complicado. Mas eles nunca querem deixar a sua descendência terminar, até por que há prestígio envolvido nisso. Famílias de grandes animais são muito tradicionais. Por isso, procuram manter herdeiros. E a tendência é procurar por pessoas com prestígio que tenham facilidade de engravidar ou de fornecer herdeiros formidáveis. Tudo isso direciona para a opção de um ancestral como você. E em seu caso ainda mais. Além de você ter a fertilidade e os genes fortes de um ancestral, você vem de boa família, o que conta muitos pontos. Sem falar que além de tudo isso, você tem sangue de lobo, que é um animal praticamente extinto no mundo Madararui. E sangue de leopardo também, que é um animal de prestígio. E além de tudo, você tem boas aparência e educação, Kise-kun. E sobretudo, será fácil para você engravidar ou fecundar um óvulo. Você é um grande reprodutor em potencial.

 _"- Tem muitos piores do que eu por aí. E agora todos vão querer enfiar o pãozinho deles no seu forno. Ainda vai se arrepender de hoje"._

E as memórias de Kise estalaram. Ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu sinto muito em ter que dizer isso, Kise-kun...mas você é um grande pretendente para muitos daqui. Há homens e mulheres nesta escola que fariam de tudo para ter um filho seu. Muitos aqui serão os presidentes e os dirigentes de grandes corporações e fortunas que precisam de herdeiros para passar seu legado adiante. E de fato, as garotas que estavam com você em seu acidente eram todas de grande porte. E eu soube que elas o fizeram ingerir alguns remédios para disfunção erétil...Às vezes me pergunto se alguma delas não tinha percebido o que você é antes mesmo do acidente, e tentado...conseguir material para uma futura fertilização.

\- E então, aquilo que Aomine disse...é isso?

\- Sim.

\- E o que Aomine queria comigo era...?

\- Como eu disse, Kise-kun, há homens nesse colégio que fariam de tudo para ter um filho com você. E sinto em dizer...mas Aomine-kun é um deles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

 **Awnnn! Aomine-kun quer comer Kise-kun! Mas que amor né non? Mandem reviews pra tia. Amo vocês! 3**


End file.
